


The Backpack

by AvengersNewB



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB
Summary: It’s common knowledge that Steve can carry Tony like a backpack.





	The Backpack

Sometimes when Steve manages to harass Tony enough the night before and then literally drag him out of bed and shove a shot of espresso down his throat, Tony goes with Steve on his morning run.

They start out walking, looking around, taking in the view, admiring the nature around the compound and talking. Well, Steve does all the talking as Tony is already all sweaty and breathing fast trying to keep up with Steve.

After half an hour however, Tony lies on the ground with one hand on his face muttering some thing about having a heart attack and the other hand clenching his arc reactor.

It’s common knowledge that Steve can carry Tony like a backpack, and that is exactly how they do the other hour and half of the morning run, with Tony’s hands around Steve’s neck and his feet around Steve’s waist and Steve holding both hands under Tony’s hip to support his weight.

Tony talks for the next 40 minutes, sings for a good 20 minutes and then hums for another 10. The last 20 minutes he is pretty quiet, murmuring unspecified noises from time to time and occasionally kissing Steve’s neck.

By the time they get home, Tony’s fast asleep. Steve puts Tony on the bed and takes his shoes off before covering him with one of the extra blankets.

Then he pauses for a moment and looks at Tony who’s now making unintelligible noises and allows the feeling of pure joy and happiness to wash over him.

He bends down, kisses Tony’s messy hair and heads down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Inspired by [this](https://colonelpurplepotatoes.tumblr.com/post/185086251569/heres-a-concept-steve-and-tony-usually-fall).


End file.
